Max's secret diary
by mitzy531
Summary: This is an idea that I had about max and her secret diary that no one knows about
1. Diary entry 1

**This is just a little fun idea that I had! Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! =P**

Dear diary, May 10, 2013

When I woke up this morning it was a normal day. It started normal, breakfast was normal, everyone was normal, it was just, normal. But at 5:36 pm Fang asked to go for a flight, I went with him and we flew and flew. Then we landed on a cliff and started a fire. It was now 8:52 pm. Fang looked at me, and I looked back. We smiled and he leaned in, I freaked out and leaned back. "What's going on? What did I just do?" I thought to myself. I got up and started to fly away. I mean what else could I do?! "I mean I love him, but I didn't think he loved me back." Then Fang flew after me,

"I'm sorry Max" he tried to apologize but I cut him off, "No it's not your fault. It was just… sudden..."

"I'm sorry…" he said again, "it's not you're fault! I do love you.. I love you so much!" then I flew away… fast. Back to my room and now here I am. What should I do? Talk to you tomorrow I have to try to sleep now. Night.


	2. Diary entry 2

** Please please please please! Review and comment on my stories guys! I feel like you don't like them.**

Dear diary, May 11, 2013

I need help; I don't know what to do about last night. Should I tell him that I want to be with or just leave it like this? Fang is my best friend and he's like a brother to me, but when I think of him I get this fluffy feeling in my gut. Please help me, or at least someone. I'm gonna tell him… everything and I don't care about what the flock will say, I love Fang! I love him with all my heart! Ok… tonight, I will ask him to go fly and then… then I will tell him. That will be the perfect time, under the full moon and stars. Yes. That's when. Thanks Diary. I have to go now but I will tell you how it goes. Bye.

**If you like my stories please tell me and review. I also need some ideas… starting… to …. Run… dry!**


	3. Diary entry 3

**As asked I will make this one longer and thanks for reviewing! **

Dear diary, May 12, 2013

I did it, I told him and he was ecstatic about it! He said, "That's exactly how he felt for a long time!" I'm shaking now, my hands, my legs, even my teeth! Fang asked me to a movie tonight, I accepted but I don't know what to wear! A casual outfit or fancy?

…..

I decided the casual, cool outfit, my jean shorts, a cute shirt, and my West Virginia jacket. Do think that's ok? So the plans tonight are a movie, then hit the mall for about an hour, and grab something to eat. Sounds like a good 1st date huh? I believe the movie we're watching is Monsters Inc 2. I loved the first one when I was little, now I'm almost 15 (tomorrow's my birthday) and I'm gonna see the sequel how fun is that?! =) oh and that reminds me, Fangs birthday is near mine, in …. 5 day I need to get him something, but what? Oh well, I'll find something tonight. It's now 7:58, Fang will be waiting for me soon, and I need to finish getting ready, I will tell you how the date goes! Bye!


	4. Diary entry 4

**Thanks so much for the review guys! Love you all =) **

Dear diary, May 13, 2013

The date was perfect, absolutely PURFECT! And today's my birthday, 15 years old! And everyone said that there was a surprise for me later, now that is scaring me… anyway Fang gave me an early birthday present, it was beautiful necklace and…. A kiss! Oh my god I'm blushing right now! Anyway this morning I woke up with a card on my pillow from the flock, it was the best way to wake up. Then I went down for breakfast and they made pancakes and sausage, my favorite, until today, I forgot how much they really love me. Angel gave me a daisy chain; Igg's present was the AMAZIMG breakfast, Fang has, something for me, Nudge gave me a makeover and I have to admit I looked amazing, and Gazzy, I think he's planning something too. They love me so much, and I love them too. They are my family; my friends and I don't know what I would do with out them. I will update later tonight, but I have to go now. Bye


	5. Diary entry 5

**I'm so glad you like it! And if you like it so much why don't you follow me? I only have one follower… =( do you guys like me? Lol jk **

Dear diary, May 13,2013

I told you I would update today! So the surprise, it was a huge party! Every my mom and half sis came! We have cake and ice cream and they gave me an iPod! I've wanted one, they even uploaded it with all my favorite songs like, bleeding out by Imagine dragons, and all there other songs, Taylor Swift and all her songs, and even some vocaliod songs! I love all of them. This was the best surprise I've ever had, and the best thing is, is that I'm surrounded by everyone that gets me. Life is the best. Plus my… he-he boyfriend X) gave me a kiss and my got me my favorite movie, the Hobbit, I love him, so much and he loves me. This is the best day of my life. I will NEVER forget it. Thanks for everything. I need to go now. Bye


	6. Diary entry 6

** So I'm guessing that you thought the last Entry sucked… sorry, I was rushed off the computer and couldn't finish. How you like this one better! Please keep reviewing and giving me pointers and ideas I love them! =) **

Dear Diary, May 14, 2013

Oh my god. Angel is blowed with hives. She must be allergic to the cake that we had last night. But there's one problem, we can't let a doctor see her. They will see her wings and take her away. I will not let that happen. Not now, not ever. I love her to much to do that. But on the other hand, if I don't, she will never get better. What should I do? It's now 10:39 and Angel is in her bed hopefully sleeping. Fang walked in earlier and talked to me. I don't understand exactly what he said, but it was something about Angel's mother, and how she might be able to help us. Should I try to find the disgusting low life? I'm not sure. She might lie and tell us something to make Angel even worse. Not all of the flock have nice moms like me. I love her so much. That's it! I'll ask her! She's a vet and don't animals have allergies too? Right?! Problem solved! I'll call her tomorrow and see what she says. Thanks so much Diary! You always help me with my problems! I have to go to sleep now, long day ahead of me!


	7. Diary entry 7

**Yay! Reviews! Lol. I'm so glad you like it! I'm trying to post a new entry at least everyday! It makes me super happy to know that people like my stories! Please follow me if you can and remember fanfiction is ****free!**

Dear Diary, May 15, 2013

My mom said she can come over and check Angel out… feew! I'm so glad about that. Well Fang's birthday is tomorrow and I got him a cute little heart that says forever and always, I'll love you. Isn't that just super cute! I found it while we were on out first date, at the mall in a cute little shop called gifts for all and more. It's like a Hallmark I guess, but it's really cute. They have cards for all occasions, stuffed animals, books, pins, gift cards, and anything else you can imagine. It's my new favorite shop. Anyway I got it for Fang with a little mushy (and funny) card that I think he'll love. Back to Angel, Her swelling has gone down but she's still covered in bumps and blotches. Poor girl, it must itch and hurt at the same time! I'm glad I'm not allergic to anything. It's almost our one week anniversary too I know it sounds stupid, but staying together for a whole week! That's amazing for me. My last boyfriend ditched me for a prettier girl when I was in 8th grade. His name was Drew Macy and he was such a player… but... his freckles… they would make you melt. And he also played football. I thought he was perfect… even if I knew he hurt my old friend Kate in 6th grade. I only went for middle school; Jeb thought it was a good idea. I was stupid to fall for him, but that as the past, haven't seen him since, he's now a … freshman in high school now, I wonder if he remembers me… uggg! Max! Stop thinking of Drew! He's gone for good and I will never see him again! Fang, yes Fang, your BOYFRIEND! Ya think of him. I have to go to bed now, night Diary! Talk to you tomorrow! Ttyt!


	8. Diary entry 8

**Sorry I haven't written in a while guys! That's my fault. I'm guilty. Anyway I have my first follower! Thanks I feel loved! Lol hope everyone likes this one more than my last few. **

Dear Diary, May 16, 2013

Mom said she just needs to sleep and drink lots of water. She also gave us some medicine. I really hope this works… I love her to much. But I do believe my mom… she is my _mom_ after all. I feel as if I have to trust her. Ya know? Well on a happier note, Fangs birthday is in 2 days and I can't wait to give him his present. Brb there's someone at the door… I wonder who it could be at 10:41 at night. Well I'll tell you once I know

**…..**

Oh my god…. It was Drew. I can't believe it. He said he's been thinking for the past year... And about … me! He said that he misses me and wants me back… what do I do?! I need help! And Drew is so cute; his freckles still make me melt! Oh no! I have a boyfriend! Stop it Max! Stop it!

**Ok so if you're wondering…. Drew is sort of a real person…. But I doubt any of you know him. **


	9. Diary entry 9

**So do you guys like my stories? I have 3 reviews… and that makes me sad… unloved! Unloved I tell ya! Lol jk jk… hope you like this one more! =) **

Dear Diary, May 17, 2013

Fang is mad at me… I don't know why, but he told me he wants to talk… and fang never "wants to talk" to me... not like this anyway. I scared; does he think I'm cheating on him with Drew? I told Drew to get out of my life… I guess he didn't hear that. He said "meet me at the cliffs… at 10:30" and he said it sternly. What does he want to tell me? It's now 9:54 I should get my jacket and meet him soon. I tell you what he says.

…

Oh my god… I don't believe it… he… broke up with me! He said he would never talk to me again... and that he hates. I tried to tell him Drew and I aren't together and that I we hadn't been for over a year now… but he won't believe me. I'm a single girl again. And I'm about to cry. Tomorrow I'm throwing out his present and card. This is all Drew's fault! I hate him now! That little cheating, low life… I thought he was wonderful… and I thought wrong. Terrible wrong, I'm so stupid. Please help me Diary… what should I do now? THAT'S IT! I'll go to the mall tomorrow… sounds cheesy I know, I know… but for what I've seen it's a great place to find a guy. And one more thing… do you think it will work? The mall thing I mean? I hope it will… I'm so sad and I need someone who will trust what I say… ya know?

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating… I hope you liked this one more! Please give me idea or pointers… this is my fist series of stories. Also I will be updating more often hopefully and I have a great story line that will be coming up soon! (and for anime fans I hope you know this…) BYE KNEE! **


	10. Diary entry 10

**Ok I know I'm posting kinda a lot today… so here's my third one today! It makes me happy to see all the views! I know have over 450 views on this story! Woop woop! This is an important entry to the story line so … pay attention people! =) enjoy everyone!**

Dear Diary, May 18, 2013

Ok so today was Fang's birthday and I didn't even tell him happy birthday! I'm so bad! Ok well maybe not that bad… Anyway that's not what I wanted to tell you. This is,

At the mall today, I was walking around and eyes meet with a REALLY cute guy (that I later found out his name is A.J) we started talking and it turns out we went to the same middle school, Lion's Hill middle school! Or LHMS for short. And also he's the same guy I crushed on in 6th and 7th grade! We were talking for at least an hour until he had to leave. I even got his number! He said to text him. (I have a feeling he likes me!) Fang was never like this to me… in the … 4 or 5 days we dated. And yes I know that's not a long time…but I've known Fang for over... Well … a while, and now that I'm thinking Fang never really talked to me… weird. Well I should stop talking about _him_. And I should really thank Drew… if Fang never saw us talking a few nights ago I would have never seen A.J again. Well have to go bed. I wonder what Fang is thinking right now. Hmmm… oh well. Good night Diary.

**Again (another person) A.J. is someone real. I feel it's easier to write for experience and the people you meet. How agrees with me on that, anyone? Anyone at all? **


End file.
